


Too Good

by Nanababyboy



Series: Isabella's One-shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Renjun is horny, Jaemin in a skirt, Lee Jeno is Horny, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Lee Jeno, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanababyboy/pseuds/Nanababyboy
Summary: Jaemin always loved wearing girl's clothing, so today he decided to take that opportunity with the help of his best friend Donghyuck but he didn't except this to affect his boyfriends so much to the point that they fucked him in school.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Isabella's One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219754
Kudos: 48





	Too Good

Na Jaemin was always a fan of wearing girl's clothing especially when it came to wearing skirts, he put on a shirt when he goes to the club with his friends or when he is in his room just chilling but today was different.

Today Jaemin wanted his boyfriends to see his new skirt that he had bought yesterday when he went shopping with his best friend Donghyuck. They were both fans of skirts and girl's clothing which is how they bonded along with the fact that they both love Ateez.

Jaemin got dressed and ready for school, he knew that everyone was going to be looking at him and he liked that attention. Jaemin wore a blue crop top and his new black skirt that showed off his legs perfectly and may have showed his ass a bit.

Once Jaemin finally got to school, he saw his boyfriends sitting at their usually table with Mark and Donghyuck, this made Jaemin smile knowing that he was the one who made them come together. In the beginning, Renjun hated Donghyuck especially because Donghyuck was way too close to Jaemin but Jaemin being the sweetheart that he was explained everything along with the fact that Donghyuck was already dating someone and they became best friends the next day.

"Holy shit baby." Jeno said as when he saw Jaemin's outfit. It was like Jeno already had a boner just from looking at Jaemin which was great but he just wanted to know if they liked his outfit not if they were hard for him.

"Do I look good Junnie, Nono?" Jaemin asked as he sat in between Jeno and Renjun who didn't speak right away as they looked at Jaemin up and down.

The thing about Renjun and Jeno is that they hated when Jaemin was getting too much attention from other people especially when they are being too touchy and weird, because Jaemin was there's and no one else's.

"You look amazing baby, but everyone is looking at you and we don't really like that baby." Renjun said as he put Jaemin onto his lap and smirked when he saw Jaemin's react to the boner that Renjun has. That was what they loved about Jaemin, they loved it when Jaemin acts confident but then a few seconds later, they make him blush with just the simplest of things.

"O-oh." Jaemin said as he started moving his body to get into a perfect spot but he couldn't seem to find it but he was making Renjun harder and Renjun at this point was trying to hold his groan.

"Nana, you should stop moving. I think you may have gotten Jun hard." Jeno whispered into Jaemin's ear. 

Jaemin immediately stopped moving and then got up from Renjun's lap. Jaemin turned around and he whispered something into Renjun and Jeno's ears. 

"I can tell that both of you are hard and horny, so why don't we go somewhere and handle the problem." Jaemin smiled innocently at both boys as they immediately grabbed Jaemin's wrist and pulled him to the bathroom.

"You really are a tease baby. Suck my cock, now." Renjun commanded and Jaemin immediately got onto the floor, so then he could take the cock into his mouth. Renjun's cock was big but it wasn't as big as Jeno's, so it fit into Jaemin's mouth perfectly.

Jaemin licked the tip of Renjun's cock and smiled when he heard Renjun groan, he slowly took more of Renjun's cock and slowly started to suck his cock. He licked and sucked on Renjun's cock like it was his last meal and smiled when he heard more of Renjun's moans and groans.

"F-fuck baby. Jen look at how pretty he is sucking my dick like this." Renjun moaned out as he grabbed Jaemin's hair and started fucking his face while Jeno was masturbating as he continued to watch Jaemin suck Renjun's dick.

Jeno loved Renjun's face that he was making, because of all the pleasure. The look that he was making only made Jeno even harder than he already was and he loved the way that Jaemin was sucking Renjun off, he could see Jaemin's tongue going up and down on Renjun's cock. 

"S-stop Nana, don't want to cum. Want to cum in you." Renjun groaned out when he felt that he was about to come and Jaemin immediately let go of his cock. Jeno walked over to them and picked Jaemin up, so that he could kiss him. The kiss was hot and heavy having mixed with Jaemin's moans and Renjun's pre-cum on his mouth.

"How should we fuck you Nana? Class is about to start, so should we just do a quickie?" Jeno asked as he put Jaemin onto the sink in the bathroom.

"We should do a quickie, because I'm already in detention for being late all of the time, so I really don't want another detention." Jaemin answered before going back to kissing both Renjun and Jeno at the same time having a three-way kiss which is kind of hot.

Jeno picked Jaemin up again but this time he put Jaemin on his hard cock making Jaemin squeal as he bit Renjun's shoulder before screaming when he felt Renjun put his cock into his hole as well. 

Both Jeno and Renjun started moving but at different paces, Jeno was fucking Jaemin fast while Renjun was at a medium speed but both of them were hitting Jaemin's sweet spot so well that Jaemin continued to scream and whine as they both fucked Jaemin.

Renjun pulled Jaemin into a long kiss as he ate up Jaemin's moans trying to make Jaemin be quiet but Jaemin was still screaming and he continued to scream until Renjun and Jeno came into Jaemin's hole.

"Fuck that was amazing but now we have to go to class." Jeno said as he fixed up his outfit and hair before helping Jaemin get fixed up as well while Renjun went to go pee before fixing himself as well.

"Looks like you guys had some fun." Mark said when he saw the three of them walking out of the bathroom. Jeno smirked before kissing Jaemin, then he left with Mark to P.E. class while Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin went to class.

Jaemin knew that the next time he did something like this, that he should be ready to get fucked by his boyfriends.


End file.
